


Muggy Nights

by kickcows



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 08:12:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10917846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: The nights in Lestallum are hot, which has an effect on both Prompto, and Gladio’s, libido.





	Muggy Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posting from my [tumblr](http://heartlessfujoshi.tumblr.com/post/160664932672/title-muggy-nights-fandom-ffxv-pairing) account. I got stuck trying to find the 8th valve in Lestallum, and as I wandered around lost, I came up with this idea. Please enjoy! :)

* * *

Prompto releases a ragged breath, the stifling heat of Lestallum coupled with the heat of his lust courses through his body making it very difficult to breathe. Lips touch his neck, soft mewls leaving his throat, as his fingers dig into meaty shoulders, his back pressed against the side of a building. “W-We should go back…” He moans, as his back slides up and down the wall, the burn it causes elevating his desire.

“Soon, chocobo…” Gladio speaks low near his ear, the sound sending a shiver down his spine. “I need more of you…”

Closing his eyes, he leans his head back, focusing on how good it feels to have Gladio so close to his body. They’d just gone on a hunt, and after getting their bounty, rather than head up to their shared room at the Leville, Gladio had led him through the town, and had cornered him in one of the small alleyways. Not that Prompto’s complaining. After spending too many nights out on the road, to be near civilization was having a profound effect on him. Just this many buildings so close together gave him a semblance of something _normal_ , even if it was anything but that.

He rolls his hips, pushing his hips down on the protruding mound under his ass. “Glaaadio…” He cries, breathless moans now beginning to slip from his mouth.

“What is it, baby…?” His stalwart lover nips on his earlobe. “Is this not enough for you…?”

“N-No….” Prompto shakes his head, as he grinds himself down more against the thick flesh he knows is itching to be released from the confines of his lover’s pants. “I’m hot.”

A low chuckle sounds near his ear, as a hand pushes the red tank top that seems to cling to his skin up towards his chest. “I know you are. Tell me something I don’t know.”

“Mmmm…” He moans softly, not knowing if one of the windows above them will open, the residents wondering what is making all the racket down below. “It’s so hot here…”

“You sayin’ you want me to stop?” His lover’s meaty hand pushes down the front of his pants, Gladio making a fist around his throbbing arousal. “Sure feels like you don’t.”

He bites down onto his gloved hand, a cross between a whine and a moan being muffled by his hand. Pulling it away, he looks down, and stares at Gladio’s arm, wishing that he could see just what his hand is doing to his body. “W-We should really…” a low groan from Gladio rumbles against his chest, “go back…”

“Not yet.” Gladio’s lips slide along his jawline, Prompto tilting his head back to feel more of his kisses. “Soon. I promise.”

“P-Promise?” He moans, pushing his hips forward, as Gladio’s hand begins to slide up and down his cock.

“You know I mean what I say, baby…” Lips touch his ear, sending another shiver down his body. “Now, let Daddy know how good it feels, hmm?”

A low groan leaves his mouth, as he feels the familiar rub of his lover’s beard against the side of his neck. He digs his fingers more into the meaty flesh of Gladio’s shoulders, as the lower half of his body is worked by his lover’s hand. “K-Keep touching me, Daddy…” He moans, his head rolling forward, as he feels his cock begin to throb. _This_  is why they had left the hotel room. The same reason why the two of them would sneak off in the middle of the night while camping, when Noctis and Ignis are sleeping in each other’s arms. This debaucherous side that both hadn’t realized they’d shared until one night of too much liquor, and then - the floodgates had been opened.

“Say it again, baby….” Gladio speaks low into his ear, as his hand strokes him faster.

“F-Feels so good…D-Daddy…” He moans, followed by a sharp inhale. “M-More!”

“I got you…” His lover whispers into his ear. “Come for me, Prompto…”

His body goes taut, as he starts to come, moans tumbling from his mouth as Gladio jerks him off. A loud groan leaves his throat, as his cheek is pushed up against the side of the wall, his pants now down to his knees, the flushed head of his lover’s cock pushing against his entrance.

“Daddy’s gonna give you a treat now, baby…” Gladio speaks low into his ear. “Is that what you want?”

“S-So bad…” Prompto nods his head, drool spilling from the corner of his mouth, as he feels the thick appendage of his lover pushing into him, coated with lube. Prompto’s not surprised by the wetness that surrounds his lover’s cock. He knows that his lover always carries it with him, never knowing when the two of them might feel the need to dabble in some immoral activity.

“Who takes care of you…?” More whispered words touch his ear, as Prompto rocks his hips backwards, pushing more of Gladio’s girth into his body, his cock sliding easily into his tight channel.

“D-Daddy does…” He moans, palms pressed against the wall, as he pushes his hips backwards. “Nnngh….” 

“That’s right, baby…” Gladio grips onto his hip, and thrusts his hips forward, his cock penetrating him deep. “I always take care of you, don’t I…?”

“Y-Yes!” Prompto cries, grabbing onto his own cock with his gloved hand. “G-Give it to me good, D-Daddy!”

“Mmmm….” Gladio slams hard into him, white bleeding behind Prompto’s closed eyes.

It doesn’t take him long to come again, the heat of the town, coupled with how Gladio works his body, pushes him to the edge of ecstasy. A large, meaty hand clamps over his mouth, silencing the loud moan that he releases, as he comes a second time, the warmth of his release dribbling over the parts of his fingers not covered by his gloves. He hears Gladio moan low, and then the rush of his release floods his body, Prompto releasing another low moan at the fullness that now sits inside of him.

He pulls his pants back up, panting hard as he tries to regain his breath. “N-Now we go back?”

“Yeah.” Gladio nods his head, easing him gently to turn around. His back connects with the wall again, lips touching his with soft, tender kisses. “You okay, chocobo?”

Prompto nods his head. “Y-Yeah. I’m good. You?”

“Perfect.” A smile adorns the muscular man’s face. “Can you walk, or should I carry you?”

He pushes Gladio’s shoulder playfully. “I’m not _that_  bad, Gladio.” He smiles, and hooks his arm with his. “Come on. I’m sure Iggy and Noct are wondering where we are.”

“Eh. I’m sure they’re doing just fine without us around.”

“Even still, we should head back.”

“No argument there, chocobo.”

They get back to the hotel room, and rather than listen to the sounds of the same sort of thing the two had just engaged in, they head to their shared room. Prompto falls onto the bed with Gladio, who brings him close to his body.

“What should we do now?” Prompto asks, feigning innocence.

Large hands go to his waist. “Oh, I think you know what we should do, baby.”

“Y-Yes, Daddy…”

Prompto moans low, then loses himself to the carnal sins that the both of them decide to revel in. Over and over, until dawn comes, then sleep claims them, the two worn out from their romp.


End file.
